criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Liam O'Brien
This page is about the real-world actor. For the character from the "Liam's Quest" one-shots, see Liam O'Brien (character). For the character from the "Thursday by Night" one-shots, see Liam O'Brien (vampire). ) Weehawken, New Jersey |died = |nationality = American |profession = *Voice actor *ADR writer *Voice director |critroleworks = |twitter = @VoiceOfOBrien |instagram = voiceofobrien |facebook = |youtube = |website = }} Liam O'Brien (@VoiceOfOBrien) is a voice actor and voice director who plays the character Caleb Widogast in Critical Role. He played the character Vax'ildan in the first campaign. He has also been the Dungeon Master for several special episodes. Critical Role is Liam's first "pure" game of Dungeons & Dragons. Before this, he was a Dungeon Master in his sophomore year of high school as well as a player, which, as he states, "is totally cheating." He also ran a Rift game as well as a Cyberpunk game. After Critical Role became such a large part of Liam's life, he began running several D&D games for his children. The Roots of ''Critical Role'' Liam was indirectly responsible for starting the Pathfinder game that would later become Critical Role. He was the director for Matthew Mercer in Resident Evil 6, a video game. Matthew kept telling Liam about how he was running a D&D game and kept inviting Liam to join. Eventually, Liam asked Matt to run a game for his birthday, and he invited some friends for a game of 4th Edition Dungeons and Dragons which later changed to Pathfinder Matt as the DM. Liam enjoyed the game so much that he messaged everybody, asking if they would like to start a continuing game. They have been playing ever since. Toward the end of the second episode of the podcast allworknoplay, Liam and Sam Riegel talked about getting ready for the upcoming "one-time" D&D game. Liam and Laura Bailey decided to play the twins Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia (respectively) in the game because they share their birthday (May 28th). When creating their character backgrounds, both he and Laura spent three hours at a diner creating their story. Liam has stated that D&D has helped him get through a rough patch in his life after he developed a problem with one of his ears. It became very disorienting, but he has found that running has helped, as well as spending time with his family and friends. Before the Critical Role stream, Liam recorded snippets of their Pathfinder gameplay. He still records some behind-the-scenes footage of Critical Role.Liam posts behind-the-scenes footage of Critical Role on his Vine account. When asked if he could switch to any player character in the game, Liam said Scanlan. Liam's Player Characters Main Storyline * Vax'ildan, half-elf rogue/paladin/druid (The Campaign of Vox Machina) * Caleb Widogast, human wizard (Campaign 2) One-Shots and Special Episodes * Kurt, human barbarian ( ) * Reverend Forrest Alton ( ) * Jayne Merriweather, human cleric ( ) * Liam O'Brien (vampire) ( and ) * Cookie, a bear ( ) * Quazirat Tolluz, draenei ( ) * Ringo, raccoon ( ) * Ally, ( ) * Lieve'tel Toluse, elf cleric ( , ) * Tomeytine, honesty earth pony ( ) * Septimus Goodfellow, celebrity spiritualist ( ) * Derrig, half elf fighter ) 'Episodes DMed by Liam' * * * * * Trivia * More of Liam O'Brien's player characters have died than any other cast member on Critical Role. ** Six of the characters Liam has played across One-Shots and the main storyline have died. Five of them were beyond resurrection or within a game without resurrection rules at their final death. * On Talks Machina, the host Brian Wayne Foster likes to "#ThankMyGuests" with names that are either mispronounced or wordplay that sounds close to their names. Here are the names for Liam O'Brien so far: ** Liam O’Braun ** Prince Liam Oberon ** Liehelm O’Brain ** Liam Oberon ** Leave Him O’Dryen ** Bleed Him and Fry Him ** Feed Him Old Lion ** Mausoleum Robe Tie-In ** Clean Him, No Pryin' ** DM O’Dyin’ ** Plead Him No Tryin’ ** Lead Man Old Byron ** Zipper Low Flyin’ ** Ream Him Fo' Dyin' ** Fleein' All Dyin' ** Healin' by Fryin' ** Fryin' Up Simon ** Please Bathe I'm Dying ** Frumpkin Be Flyin' ** Library Tie In ** Save Nott She Dyin ** Smut Quest Thrivin' ** Lead Means No Scryin' ** Cube Ate Yo' Kitten ** That Story I'm Cryin' ** Need the Bowl for Fryin’ * As of Uthodurn (August 2nd, 2019) Liam O'Brien was elected as the 69th President of D&D Beyond. However, in a twist ending, he later chose to partner with campaign rival Sam Riegel, becoming the first ever bi-presidents of D&D Beyond. ** They then quickly became the only known presidents of D&D Beyond whose presidency lasted shorter than a 24 hour period, as they were both fired the next day. External Links * Critical Role's Liam O'Brien talks his love of Dungeons & Dragons (September 10, 2015) * Critical Role's Liam O'Brien: Where you've heard him before (January 27, 2016) * Liam's Reddit AMA (September 6, 2016) References Category:People Category:Cast Category:Dungeon Masters